A Little Break
by calmingaddiction
Summary: OneShot Kiba/Neji PWP. tiny bit of OOC. comments purty please?


This was written kind of fast, because of the impatient demands of my friend

This was written kind of fast, because of the impatient demands of my friend. Reviews are greatly appreciated. It's a bit OOC.

--

A light growl was the only warning Neji received before being violently shoved into a large tree. He grunted at the impact and turned just in time to catch the flying figure that landed on top of him.

The one above him whined and leaned down to lick Neji's lips. A small chuckle was the others only response before Neji grabbed his jacket and roughly pulled him down, diving him tongue into the others mouth.

Neji pulled back with a small smirk and licked his slightly swollen lips.

"Anxious today, Kiba?" he questioned the other shinobi lying on him

"Shino decided to walk with me today," Kiba panted, rocking into Neji's groin. "we're not gonna have a lot of time."

"Ah," Neji sighed, thrusting up to meet the older boy, "then I suppose you'll have to fuck me hard and fast, my Kiba." he chuckled into the younger ninja's mouth.

Kiba growled and nipped at Neji's lip, "I guess I will." He smirked before lifting off of the brunette. Playfully, Kiba tugged at the hem of Neji's shirt before yanking if off and throwing it to the side. Running his hands down the older shinobi's chest, Kiba gently tugged at his nipples, sucking one into his mouth and worrying it slightly with his teeth.

Neji moaned at the feeling of the other boy's mouth on him and arched his back, trying to get himself closer. Kiba chuckled at Neji's willingness and moved his mouth to his other, neglected nipple.

Neji shivered as Kiba's mouth licked at his other bud, sucking it to equal hardness. His cock jumped in his shorts when bit down, flicking it with his tongue and sending shockwaves of pleasure through the Hyuuga.

"Kiba…" Neji panted, "please, lower, Kiba, more," he begged shamelessly. Although no one would think the dominate Neji Hyuuga would ever beg for anything, Kiba got to hear the beautiful sound often.

Flicking his tongue once more, Kiba finally took pity on him and moved to kneel before the flushed and panting ninja. Grabbing the hems of his shorts, Kiba grinned at Neji and in one fluid movement, left the older boy naked and hard before him.

"Kiba," Neji gasped, squirming with want as the younger boy stared hungrily at him. "we need to go fast…remember?"

Kiba grinned widely and unzipped his pants. "Oh yeah, Neji, I remember." He crawled over the panting desperate ninja and held his hand to Neji's mouth. "I just love hearing you beg."

Neji's eye's narrowed at Kiba's comment as he sucked on two of his fingers. Kiba pulled them from that tempting with a _pop_ and moved his hand to Neji's entrance.

The burn quickly faded to pleasure as Kiba fingered the brunette, scissoring his fingers and brushing them across his prostate. Neji moaned and threw his head back; he thrust back on Kiba's fingers, fucking himself urgently.

Pulling his fingers out of older boy, Kiba licked his hand and stroked his own neglected cock. Positioning himself at Neji's loosened hole, he looked up through hooded eyes and met his lovers gaze.

"You ready?" he whispered.

His only response was a quick nod. Kiba's eyes slipped closed as he pushed into the smaller ninja, feeling the intense heat surround him. He stopped once he felt his hips hit Neji's flush, round bottom and waited for the other to adjust to the intrusion.

Neji rolled his hips, massaging Kiba's cock inside him. He grinned at Kiba's quiet growl and lifted his head to lick the younger boys ear and whispered, "Shino's gonna find us if you don't fuck me already."

Kiba chuckled and nodded. Pulling back almost all the way, he thrust back into the smaller body, causing Neji to yelp (oh yes, yelp) in pleasure.

Kiba pressed their foreheads together as he continued his brutal fuck. Thrusting into Neji mercilessly, he moved to shove his tongue into to the others mouth to swallow his moans.

Neji whimpered into Kiba's mouth as heat pooled into this stomach. He clenched his eyes shut as he tried to concentrate on not making noise. A task that was extremely difficult when Kiba's cock was ramming into his prostate with each wonderfully brutal thrust.

Sensing that the older boy was near completion, Kiba wiggled a hand between their bodies and grasped his cock. He stroked it slowly, contradicting the motions going on a bit lower.

With one last thrust into Neji's perfect little ass, Kiba came hard, gasping Neji's name with uneven breaths.

Kiba tugged at Neji's cock once more, and with the combined feeling of wet heat filling him, Neji came violently, shaking in Kiba's embrace.

After a few moments to catch their breath, Kiba pulled out of Neji's small body with a grunt. Neji's eyes slipped closed as he laid his head on Kiba's shoulder, enjoying the post-organism bliss.

"Kiba?" a voice called. "Kiba? Where are you?"

"Damn…Shino's here." Kiba sighed, looking at the smiling Hyuuga.

Neji's eyes opened and he nodded, getting up to find his clothes.

Once dressed, Kiba pulled him closer for a soft kiss. Running his tongue over Neji's lips he smiled and pulled back, nuzzling Neji's jaw.

"I'll see you later, ok?" Kiba said, straightening his jacket.

"Defiantly," Neji replied, "stop by my place later, will you? We can hang out for awhile."

Kiba smiled and leaned in for one more quick kiss. "Alright, see you later." Neji chuckled at his lovers disappearing form and went off to find his teammates.

x

"Y'know," Shino muttered after meeting up with Kiba, "every time we go for a walk, you always ditch me…why is that?"

Kiba smiled softly to himself before turning and winking at Shino. "You know me, I like to explore."

Shino laughed and turned to walk out of the forest, "Hey Kiba," he called out before leaving, "tell your boyfriend to quiet down next time, I think the Kazekage may have heard him."


End file.
